


Love like You

by jjjjxce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime, not that happy just?? not sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: “if I couldbegin to behalf of what youthink of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to love,when I see the way you actwondering when I’m coming backI could do about anythingI could even learn how to lovelike you”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 64





	Love like You

**Author's Note:**

> another vent fic with jace!! let’s go!! nagito is literally me so here i go projecting on him again!

hajime is so good. a pure soul, a perfect human. he is so amazing, so amazing so so so amazing- nagito could stare at him for hours, could admire him without a need for anything but hajime.

when nagito got like this, he wished that he had hajime. he wished he still had the opportunity to stare at him, to even be near him. he wished that hajime wasn’t in another cabin, tucked away in bed asleep while nagito was falling apart. hajime didn’t have a clue.

nagito knew he was awful. not in the usual, self deprecating way. he knew that he was awful in such a way that, even after the simulation, he would still hurt people. he would say awful things, he would push people away and be rude. he was a horrible person, through and through.

the knives come out, and nagito wonders if he can finally hurt himself without having a panic attack. without being reminded of the sharp stabbing pains in his legs, the scar on his hand. without screaming, awaking nanami and having her show up at his cabin, confiscating all sharp objects. only for him to earn them back and try again.

hajime was here, now. talking to him. nagito distantly wondered if this was it, if he was finally dying. maybe hajime was here to take him away, send him off to hell where he belongs. maybe he wasn’t dying at all. he was being rude, ignoring hajime like this.

“-ito. nagito!” the white haired boy snapped out of it. his eyes were swirling, hands twitching at his sides. when had he dropped the knife? hajime gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and nagito leaned into the touch.

he was bleeding, nagito noted. he was bleeding from his leg. maybe he had stabbed himself once more. knowing him, he probably did. he wished he wasn’t such a disappointment.

“you aren’t a disappointment, komaeda.” ah, back to the last name. nagito didn’t believe him. how could he, when he was a pile of bones and sadness, a depressing cocktail of hajimes worst memories. he was just a disaster, one that wouldn’t leave hajime alone.

“hinata-kun, i uhm-“ “shut up, komaeda. you don’t have to apologize. you’re allowed to have bad days.” those words made nagito still. his breathing halted, and he became rigid. bad days? it felt like every day was a bad day. had he even had a good day, since being woken up? maybe he had good moments, but a good day? it didn’t seem like it.

hajime pulled him into a hug. nagito didn’t know what came over him but he began to cry. he sobbed, loud and heavy, snot dripping onto hajimes night shirt. the other just held him there, no hesitation present in his posture. 

“i a-always thought i-“ he was cut off by a hiccup. “i might be ba-ad. now i’m s-sure that it’s tr-u-ue-“ nagito couldn’t finish. he sobbed harder, collapsing to the floor. hajime followed, running soothing circles on the skinny boys back.

“you aren’t bad, komaeda. nagito. you are so good, so amazing. i think you’re amazing.” nagito wished he believed that. he wished so desperately that he could see what hajime saw. he wished that he could love like him. be like him.

“i’m nothing like you,” nagito whimpered. “i adore you. you are my hope, hajime. i want to do something right, i want to make you proud.” hajime shook his head. nagito held on tighter.

“you make me proud every day nagito. you continue to exist, and that makes me prouder than you could ever know.” nagito did know. he was so proud of hajime for living on after the trauma he suffered. his heart swelled with so much pride, seeing him go about his day, ever so hopeful. nagito wished he could do the same.

“you are good, nagito. you do more than you give yourself credit for. please, believe me.” nagito couldn’t, but he nodded anyways. if hajime wanted him to believe that, he would try. he would learn. he would learn to believe, and he would finally learn how to love, just like hajime.

“okay,” and nagito meant it. the night was a teacher and nagito was ready to listen to all of the lessons it had prepared. he fell asleep that night, tucked under hajimes arm, warm and comforted for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga


End file.
